Rain With You
by SooYong
Summary: Elegi seorang gadis yang begitu merindukan hujan. Karena hujan membuat semuanya terjadi, debaran di dada yang membuncah membuat hatinya melabuh tanpa dia inginkan.


Keduanya masih saling menatap, bahkan si laki-laki belum memakai pakaianya dengan benar, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga air mata si gadis luruh begitu saja saat si lelaki berlalu begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tap-"

"Kesalahan, anggap saja ini kesalahan"

Hari ini suasana hati Baekhee sedang tidak baik, hari ini gadis itu menekuk wajahnya seperti sebuah dompet usang, gadis bertubuh mungil itu melajukan mobil berwarna putih kesayanganya menuju Florist miliknya.

Sebuah florist yang orang tuanya berikan saat dia berulangtahun ke duapuluh sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu menyukai bunga-bunga yang berwarna lembut, seperti pembawaanya, karena bunga yang warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok biasanya mempunyai aroma yang baik. Gadis itu suka sekali membaui bunga-bunga itu walaupun tak jarang dia di buat terluka oleh beberapa bunga yang memiliki duri di tangkainya.

"Baek, kau sudah datang?"

Sapa seorang pegawainya saat melihat si pemilik florist sedang menata bunga-bunga di pot besar untuk di jajakan, itu terlihat dari luar tempat itu yang memiliki dinding berupa kaca yang transparant.

"Hmm, aku sudah datang, bahkan aku sudah menyiram bunga-bunga di belakang tempat ini" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aeh, kau terlihat kesal hari ini, apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu jelas melihat wajah cantik Baekhee yang sama sekali tidak mengulas senyum seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada Kyungie" jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah Baek, apa adikmu berulah lagi??" gadis yang dipanggil Kyungie itu seperti tahu masalah Baekhee.

'Brug!!'

"Aish! Kamjagi!" Baekhee menggebrak meja di depann nya membuat Kyungie berteriak karena terkejut luar biasa

"...kali ini apa yang adikmu lakukan eoh?" gadis bermata bulat itu memegangi dadanya.

"Anak itu!! Aish!! Huuhh!!" Baekhee membanting gunting yang biasa dia pakai untuk merangkai bunga pesanan pelanggan ke atas meja.

"Baiklah tenangkan dirimu Baek, tarik nafas lalu--"

Gadis yang di panggil Kyungie itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Baekhee agar gadis itu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Dia merusak mobil gurunya, dasar adik kurang ajar!!, aku ingin sekali mencekik lehernya, dasar albino menyebalkan!!" Baekhee tiba-tiba meluapkan kekesalanya dan bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Astaga, Sehun melakukanya?"

"Dan aku harus datang ke sekolahnya besok, aishh!!" Baekhee memelankan suaranya.

"Bagaimana orang tuamu?"

"Haah, sialnya mereka saat ini berada di Jepang sampai satu bulan kedepan"

"Bos ku yang malang, fighting!!"

"Yak!!"

Esok hari hujan turun dengan lebatnya, ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Baekhee mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke sekolah Sehun karena hujan terus saja mengguyur kota sejak pagi buta.

Bahkan seorang Byun Sehun pun masih meringkuk di balik selimut dan enggan pergi ke sekolah. Sehun adalah adik Baekhee satu-satunya, anak laki-laki itu baru menginjak usia 17 tahun dan berada di tahun kedua SHS. Baekhee sangat menyayangi adik laki-laki nya walaupun tak jarang Sehun berbuat ulah, seperti hal yang dia ceritakan pada pegawai sekaligus sahabatnya Do Kyungrae.

Hari ini benar-benar dingin, bahkan anak laki-laki seperti Sehun saja enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis mungil seperti Baekhee yang memang tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

"Hah ini merepotkan"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal saat wali kelas Sehun terus saja menelpon memintanya datang ke sekolah sebelum jam makan siang. Mereka beralasan jika guru yang mobilnya Sehun rusak akan melakukan perjalanan keluar kota untuk pekerjaan lain.

"Siapa yang butuh sebenarnya, kenapa aku harus repot-repot karena perjalananya" Baekhee terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah adiknya.

"...aku yakin adik ku tidak sengaja melakukanya, gurunya saja yang berlebihan, cih" Baekhee menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir sekolah adiknya.

"Haah...sial!!, apa mereka tahu jika aku kedinginan, aish!!" Baekhee merapatkan coat yang dia kenakan dan membuka payung yang dia ambil dari tempat duduk belakang.

'Dug!'

"Yak!!" Baekhee mengumpat saat seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya hingga terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung dia berpegangan di dinding dan berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhee merasakan dingin saat pakaian yang dia kenakan basah tersiram air hujan.

"Maaf nona, aku sedang terburu-buru" orang yang menyenggol Baekhee mengatakanya sambil berlari kecil dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

"Dia tidak sadar diri jika tubuhnya sebesar raksasa, aigo" Baekhee masih menggerutu dan terus berjalan menuju ruang guru yang sudah di tunjukan.

"Sepertinya aku harus memindahkan Sehun dari sekolah ini" Baekhee mengibas coatnya agar tidak bertambah basah.

Sesampainya di ruang guru yang di maksud, Baekhee mengetuk pintunya pelan, kemudian masuk ke ruanga itu dengan wajah di buat seramah mungkin.

Tubuh Baekhee seketika bergetar saat memasuki ruangan itu.

'Orang gila mana yang menyalakan pendingin ruangan saat hujan seperti ini'

Baekhee berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya mulai berdiri karena dingin yang mnerpa tubuhnya.

Ada dua orang di dalam ruangan itu yang sedang menunggunya, Baekhee menganali salah satunya adalah wali kelas Sehun yaitu Miss. Yoona, tapi Baekhee tidak mengenal seorang lain di ruangan itu.

'Ah, mungkin dia yang mobil nya dirusak oleh albino'

"Anyeonghaseyo"

"Duduklah Nona"

"Terimakasih"

"Ini adalah Park Chanyeol seonsaengnim, dia adalah pemilik mobil itu"

'Oh, dia...lihatlah wajah sombongnya'

"Baiklah Nona, aku sudah melakukan tawar menawar dengan Park Seonsaengnim tentang masalah adikmu, tapi..." Miss. Yoona sedikit ragu mengatakanya

"...beliau ingin membicarakan langsung dengan walinya" Baekhee hanya mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Miss. Yoona.

"Ya, aku ingin berbicara langsung dengan walinya" laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Miss.Yoona.

"Ya, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan adikku" Baekhee langsung meminta maaf pada si pemilik mobil, gadis itu menginginkan masalah ini cepat selesai, karena dia ingin sekali kembali kerumah.

"Hmm, apa bisa aku tinggal?, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai, aku harus mengajar" tiba-tiba Miss.Yoona menyela.

"Tak masalah" laki-laki itu mengijinkan Miss.Yoona untuk meninggalkan ruanganya.

Baekhee semakin menggigil, dia tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin yang semakin menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi" Baekhee masih mengunggingkan senyumnya pada Miss.Yoona yang berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Park Seonsaengnim, saya meminta maaf atas kenakalan--" Baekhee merasakan tenggorokanya tercekat, ini dingin, demi apapun dia tidak tahan harus berlama-lama berada di ruangan itu "...adikku--aku--"

Tubuh Baekhee ambruk, tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak kuat menahan suhu yang semakin rendah.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol terlihat panik saat Baekhee jatuh pingsan "...astaga, tubuhnya dingin sekali" Chanyeol merasakan ujung jari Baekhee yang dingin.

Chanyeol melapaskan coat Baekhee yang ternyata basah, dan memakaikan coat yang dia kenakan ke tubuh gadis itu, Chanyeol pun mematikan pendingin ruangan dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Apa dia gadis yang tidak sengaja aku senggol di depan?" Chanyeol merapatkan kembali coat nya ke tubuh Baekhee "...astaga, harusnya dia mengatakan jika dia kedinginan, aku tidak keberatan harus mematikan pendingin dan menyalakan penghangat"

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhee semakin menggigil, gadis itu sudah membuka matanya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebas saat ini.

"Mama, ini dingin" rintihnya dengan suara lirih.

"Eoh?, gwenchana?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhee mulai membuka matanya, bibir gadis itu tampak pucat dan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Mama~peluk aku, aku kedinginan, hiks" Baekhee menarik pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan, laki-laki itu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Nona, buka matamu" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Baekhee "...astaga kenapa suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali?" Chanyeol bertambah panik saat tubuh Baekhee terasa dingin seperti es.

"Mama" Baekhee terus saja memanggil ibunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhee, laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukanya di pangkuan sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

Baekhee masih saja menggigil, pakaianya yang basah membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil.

Baekhee membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasa asing dengan situasi tempat itu.

Dia melihat pemandangan di hadapanya yang terdapat sebuah jendela berukuran besar dengan kaca transparat hingga mata nya dapat melihat suasana di luar dari tempatnya berbaring.

Hujan sudah berhenti entah sejak kapan, bahkan yang terlihat saat ini adalah semburat warna jingga di langit. Ini sudah sore hari, tapi pemandangan yang membuatnya bingung adalah, suasana kamar yang didominasi warna kelabu lebih mirip dengan kamar seorang pria.

Baekhee masih mengumpulkan kesadaranya dan berusaha mengingat dengan baik, bagaimana bisa dia bisa berada di tempat ini, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu ini dimana.

Gadis itu membelalak sempurna saat merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang, dia bisa merasakan gesekan antara kulit pinggangnya dan lengan yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Nona, buka matamu"

"Sial!!, Rumah sakit terlalu jauh"

"Gwenchana?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini cara satu-satunya, tubuhmu dingin sekali"

Samar-samar dia bisa mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu panik saat melihatnya mengalami penurunan kesadaran karena mengalami hipotermi.

'Ah, dia hanya menghangatkan tubuhku, tapi...'

"Ahh...akuhh...nghh..."

"Arghh...akhhh..."

Baekhee mengingat kejadian lain, kejadian yang mungkin terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"Park Chanyeol Seonsaengnim?"

Dengan ragu, Baekhee memanggil nama seseorang yang dia temui siang tadi.

"Park Chanyeol Seonsaengnim"

Panggil Baekhee sekali lagi saat tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, dia bisa merasakan perih dan nyeri pada area pribadinya.

Dengan menahan semuanya, gadis itu perlahan merosot turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali pakaianya yang tercecer di lantai, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia bukan gadis yang bisa dekat dengan laki-laki dengan mudahnya, dia gadis penakut jika sudah menyangkut hubungan dengan laki-laki.

Laki-laki yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar isakan gadis yang dia bawa ke apartementnya, matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati gadis itu duduk di bawah dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu memakai kembali pakaianya.

Baekhee menoleh menatap pilu pada laki-laki yang mengambil keperawanannya beberapa waktu lalu, walaupun itu kesalahan, Baekhee hanya menyesali kejadian yang bahkan tanpa sadar dia lakukan.

Keduanya masih saling menatap, bahkan si laki-laki belum memakai pakaianya dengan benar, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga air mata si gadis luruh begitu saja saat si lelaki berlalu begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tapi--" Baekhee berusaha bangkit dan mengambil tas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Kesalahan, anggap saja ini kesalahan" laki-laki itu menegaskan jika yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Permisi, aku harus pulang" Baekhee berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah tertatih, sial nya laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sekedar membantu gadis itu berjalan keluar.

Tiga bulan berlalu, Baekhee menjalani kehidupan nya seperti biasa, gadis itu sudah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dia menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Itu menyakitkan, saat kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari seseorang yang baru dia temui dan merenggut mahkota yang begitu dia jaga sampai hari itu.

"Kesalahan" Gadis itu kadang masih mengingatnya "...cih"

Anggap saja Baekhee berlebihan, di tengah pergaulan yang sudah luar biasa bebas di jaman sekarang, gadis itu masih saja meratapi keperawananya yang hilang hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak dia sengaja.

"Hujan"

Saat hujan turun, ingin sekali dia melarikan diri entah kemana. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dadanya terasa sesak jika membaui tanah yang basah terguyur air hujan.

Hujan hari itu mengantarkan gadis itu bertemu seorang laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol, sesaat dia terpesona pada laki-laki itu, walaupun gadis itu mengatakan jika laki-laki itu terlihat sombong, tapi dia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu sangat mempesona.

"Eoh?, waah bagaimana aku pulang?" Kyung Rae berdiri di samping Baekhee yang hanya menatap hampa pada air hujan yang turun di luar sana

"...Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyung Rae mendapati Baekhee hanya melamun.

"Hmm, ya...aku baik-baik saja" Baekhee berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju meja tempatnya biasa merangkaikan bunga untuk pembeli.

'Tring'

"Selamat datang"

Kyung Rae menyapa seorang pelanggan yang memasuki Florist.

"Anda mencari bunga seperti apa tuan?" Kyung Rae kembali bertanya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati meja tempat Baekhee berada, gadis itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, perasaanya kacau jika harus terus mendengar gemuruh air hujan yang terus saja mengguyur kota hari ini.

"Apa kau bisa merangkaikan bunga untukku?"

Baekhee terkejut saat pelanggan nya sudah ada di depan mejanya.

"Ah, maaf aku--" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun saat melihat laki-laki yang memesan bunga padanya

"...Park--bunga apa yang kau inginkan tuan?" Baekhee mencoba bersikap biasa, dia memperlakukan laki-laki itu seperti pelanggan lainya.

"Chrissant putih dan mawar oranye" jawab laki-laki itu tanpa memalingkan pandanganya dari Baekhee.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ka-kau bisa menambahkan yang lain untuk melengkapinya" laki-laki itu tergagap saat gadis itu benar-benar bersikap biasa dan seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Park Chanyeol berlebihan, laki-laki itu berharap gadis itu akan menyapanya seperti seorang kawan lama yang bertemu kembali, nyatanya itu hanya harapanya saja, kenyataanya mereka tidak saling mengenal, mereka hanya bertemu di hari itu, hari dimana keduanya melakukan kesalahan.

"Tunggu sebentar, anda bisa duduk dulu, aku akan merangkaikan untukmu" gadis itu masih bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Silahkan Tuan, di luar sedang hujan, minumlah agar tubuhmu merasa hangat" Kyung Rae memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk Chanyeol yang duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu.

Matanya tidak lepas dari gadis bertubuh mungil yang sesekali tersenyum manis saat meihat bunga-bunga yang sedang dia rangkai. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Kyung Rae memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Hmm?" laki-laki itu menoleh pada Kyung Rae yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah, maaf, aku melihatmu hanya memandanginya sejak kau masuk ke tempat ini" Kyung Rae tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau terlihat seperti itu"

"Ah, aku tidak menyadarinya" laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya dia mengenalimu, aku mendengarnya memanggil nama belakangmu"

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia salah mengenali orang" Chanyeol berkilah.

'Nona Byun, dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri'

Kyung Rae bukan gadis bodoh, dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada interaksi keduanya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi" Kyung Rae kembali ke belakang untuk menyimpan baki yang dia bawa di dapur kecil yang dia tata sendiri atas ijin pemilik tempat itu.

Kyung Rae bangkit dari duduknya saat ponselnya berbunyi, dia menunggu seseorang menjemput nya.

"Baek, Kai sudah menjemputku, tak apa jika ku tinggal?, aku sudah membereskan semuanya, kau tinggal mengunci tempat ini saja" Kyung Rae berdiri dan memakai sling bag yang sejak tadi dia letakan di atas meja.

Sedangkan Baekhee hanya melipat tanganya di dada dan meliha senyum Kyung Rae yang terlihat berbeda.

Gadis itu sedang berkencan sejak 2 bulan lalu, laki-laki yang dia kencani sedikit pendiam dan usianya 1 tahun di bawah Kyung Rae. Kebahagiaan Kyung Rae pun menular pada Baekhee, gadis itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat sahabat nya yang kasmaran tersenyum malu.

"Ya, pulanglah, Sehun masih di perjalanan mungkin 10 menit lagi dia sampai" Baekhee melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kai-ah, jaga gadis liar itu baik-baik eoh" Baekhee saat melihat kekasih Kyung Rae masuk melalui pintu depan.

"Ne, Noona, aku akan--Arghh!!!" Kai tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kyung Rae lebih cepat meraih otot perutnya dan menariknya dengan keras.

"Yak!!, kalian ini" Kyung Rae tampak kesal.

"Sudahlah, hati-hati di jalan eoh" Baekhee tidak mau menahan mereka yang sedang kasmaran berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Ne Noona" Kai pamit.

"Kalian jangan ribut"

Baekhee sedikit berteriak karena keduanya sudah menjauh.

Baekhee kembali diam saat suara mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

"Aku lelah, aku akan tidur sebentar"

Baekhee menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dan memejamkan matanya, dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat barang sebentar.

Baekhee terbangun saat suara petir memekakan telinganya, juga kilatan cahaya yang membuat suasana gelap menjadi terang.

Ini sudah malam dan entah sejak kapan hujan kembali turun dengan lebatnya.

"Astaga, berapa lama aku tertidur??" Baekhee melihat jam di ponselnya, karena suasana di dalam toko cukup gelap "...jam 7malam?"

'Noona, aku meninggalakan mobil di depan, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu kau terlihat lelah'

-Adikmu-

"... Sehun!! anak itu!!, sudah tahu aku lelah, bukan membawaku pulang, malah menyuruhku menyetir" Baekhee bangkit dan meraih kunci mobil di atas meja.

Gadis itu meraih stop kontak lampu, tapi dia tidak berhasil menyalakanya.

"...dan, lihatlah listrik di sini mati"

Baekhee berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar, gadis itu terburu-buru dan tidak memakai payung. Sialnya kunci mobil yang dia pegang terjatuh karena terlalu tergesa memasuki mobil.

"Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan, aku bisa mati jika seperti ini" Baekhee merutuki kebodohanya yang membuat kunci mobilnya terjatuh di luar, saat ini hujan lebat, pandanganya tidak bisa fokus untuk menemukan keberadaan kunci itu.

Dengan berat hati, gadis itu turun dan merelakan tubuhnya basah terkena guyuran air hujan.

"Dapat!!"

Baekhee tersenyum menang saat kunci mobil yang dia jatuhkan berhasil dia temukan. Tapi dia merasakan guyuran hujan berhenti menerpa tubuhnya, hujan masih belum ada tanda akan berhenti, sesorang memayunginya.

"Jangan menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri, ini musim hujan, kau harus membawa sesuatu yang bisa melindungi tubuhmu" Baekhee menengang saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Baekhee berbalik, tubuhnya masih berjongkok di tanah, dan dia mendapati sosok laki-laki yang juga tidak asing, suara nya khas saat menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Kau?!" Baekhee hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dari bawah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol" laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya "...aku ingin memulainya dengan baik, aku ingin kita berkenalan dengan cara yang benar"

Baekhee bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan laki-laki itu, gadis itu bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, hatinya bergetar saat melihat senyum laki-laki yang pernah menidurinya itu. Dia tampan, dia laki-laki yang mempesona, sesaat dia kembali terpikat barang beberapa detik, tapi kata-kata nya hari itu kembali menyadarkan Baekhee betapa tajamnya lidah laki-laki itu.

"Aku merasakan hal aneh saat kau mengabaikanku setelah apa yang terjadi" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan "...tapi aku sadar, jika aku lebih dulu mengatakan hal menyakitkan bagimu, dan kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, aku merasa pantas jika kau bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku"

"Aku menemukan kartu namamu tergeletak di lantai kamarku, aku kembali mengingatmu dan aku--"

"Maaf, aku harus pulang" tidak ingin menjawab, gadis itu memilih melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki yang memayunginya dan melindunginya dari guyuran air hujan.

"Nona, aku minta maaf" permintaan maaf laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya "...pertimbangkan permintaanku untuk berkenalan denganmu dengan cara yang benar, karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

Baekhee tidak memperdulikan laki-laki itu lagi, dia hanya ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Baekhee menggedor pintu rumah dengan kerasnya, gadis itu terhuyung saat berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Baek, kenapa tubuhmu basah?, bukankah kau mengendarai mobil?" ibu gadis itu saat melihat putrinya pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, matanya sayu dan bibirnya memucat.

"Mama~" Baekhee memeluk ibunya.

"Ya ampun Baek, kau demam?" wanita itu panik saat tubuh gadis itu sangat panas.

"Eoh?, Noona, kau baru datang?" Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bawa kakakmu ke kamar, dia demam" wanita itu menyerahkan tubuh lemah Baekhee pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Astaga, Noona!!" Sehun membopong tubuh Baekhee dan membawanya "...tubuhmu lemah sekali"

"Maafkan aku"

"Tap-" Baekhee berusaha bangkit dan mengambil tas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Kesalahan, anggap saja ini kesalahan" laki-laki itu menegaskan jika yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab" laki-laki itu mengatakanya dengan nada datar "...kau yang menggodaku seperti seorang jalang, kau terus saja merangsak ke tubuhku"

Air mata gadis itu semakin deras mengalir, kata-kata itu begitu tajam. Serendah itukah dia du mata laki-laki itu, bahkan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Baekhee gadis baik-baik jangankan bertingkah seperti jalang, berkencan saja tidak pernah.

"Tajam sekali lidahmu Tuan Park, aku--"

"Ini kesalahan, oke?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhee"...dan aku--"

"Permisi, aku harus pulang" Baekhee berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah tertatih, sial nya laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sekedar membantu gadis itu berjalan keluar.

Empat tahun berlalu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menjumpai gadis itu lagi, gadis yang menjadi kesalahanya dan membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Laki-laki itu menyerah, saat semua jalan tertutup untuknya agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu di toko bunganya, bahkan adik laki-laki yang pernah menjadi muridnya pun hilang entah kemana, bahkan rumah keluarga Byun pun sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi, saat laki-laki itu datang mereka hanya mengatakan jika keluarga itu pindah ke Jepang.

Jepang tidak seluas Seoul, Jepag adalah sebuah negara, bahkan itu negara asing, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Jepang untuk menemukan seorang gadis.

"Salahku, ini salahku" Chanyeol menatap nanar pada toko bunga milik Baekhee "...harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal kejam itu padanya" Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak

'Duk'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan ada yang menabrak kakinya, laki-laki itu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Acuci nakka cuceyo!"

Seorang gadis kecil berkacak pinggang dan menyuruhnya pergi tiba-tiba. Usianya sekitar 3 tahun, tapi gadis itu begitu berani pada orang dewasa seperti Chanyeol.

"Eoh?"

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu, gadis itu sangat lucu, tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya dibuat garang saat menatap Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan kedua tanganya yang masih berkacak pinggang.

"Acu mau jayan!"

Gadis kecil itu menurunkan kedua tanganya dari pinggang dan melipatnya di dada. Gadis itu ternyata marah karena Chanyeol menghalangi jalanya.

"Aigoo kiyowoo"

Bukan marah, Chanyeol justru di buat gemas oleh tingkah gadis kecil itu

"...kau sendirian?, dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mama..."

Gadis kecil itu mengabaikan Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah belakang laki-laki itu, sepertinya gadis kecil itu menghampiri ibunya.

"Dia putrimu, aku tidak meminta tanggung jawabmu saat tahu aku hamil, aku memilih mengabaikanmu hari itu, karena aku tidak ingin kita bertemu lagi"

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata itu, laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati Baekhee tengah berdiri menatapnya, dan gadis kecil yang dia temui sedang bergelayut manja di kaki ibunya.

Mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca, melihat pemandangan di depanya.

"Nona--"

"Namanya Rosseanne, Byun Rosseanne, kau bisa memanggilnya Rosie" Baekhee memotong kata-kata laki-laki itu.

"...aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu untuk berkenalan dengan cara yang benar, tapi itu semua tergantung padanya" Baekhee mengatakanya sambil menunjuk pada gadis kecil yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa butuh waktu yang sangat lama untukmu memaafkanku?" Chanyeol mendekat hingga jarak antara ketiganya hanya satu langkah

"...aku hampir gila mencarimu"Chanyeol memeluk Baekhee dengan eratnya.

"Acuci, peygi!!, Mama punyacu!!"

Teriakan gadis kecil itu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya, gadis itu terus saja memukul laki-laki itu karena memeluk Mamanya.

Chanyeol gemas dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Rosie, walaupun gadis kecil itu terus saja memukul wajah dan pundaknya.

Baekhee dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Rosie yang terus saja meronta di gendongan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya, ini air mata bahagia. Hari itu saat hujan turun, semua terjadi begitu saja, hujan membuat hati keduanya berlabuh tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan mereka tumbuh subur di balik penyesalan dan kebencian yang mereka rasakan.

End.

"Mawar Warna oranye menyimbolkan gelora cinta yang menggebu-gebu, sedangkan Chrissant putih Bermakna kejujuran dan kesetiaan"

Lee Soo Yong


End file.
